fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yugioh 5D's: The Blooming Friendship
"Bye Mom, Dad. I'm going to the park for a while." I said as I left the house. "Bye Sean, be back before dark." I'm heading towords the old oak tree, where I first met Akiza. I hope just hope no one knows that she's the Black Rose. "Hey there." I heard a familiar voice say, I looked up to see Akiza (A.N. I can't describe well, so she's just wearing her regular 5D's outfit) "Hey Akiza, you look great." I said, earning a blush from her. "Thanks Sean." "So what do you wanna do? Walk around, get some lunch, etc." She seemed to think it over a bit, "Let's walk around for a while the get something to eat." "I'm good with that." So we walked around the park, got to know each other, and we talked about our dueling strategies. "Akiza, my friends would really like you. You're smart, funny, a great duelist, and really beautiful." "You, think I'm beautiful?" she asked, turning a bright shade of pink. "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" She looked at me and started getting closer, but I stopped her. "Akiza, no. I mean we just met yesterday, it dosen't seem right." "Oh, I understand. Sorry." Great, now I feel guilty. Gotta think, gotta think.... Aha! "Be right back." I took off to the nearest flower shop, "Hi, how can I help you?" the cashier asked. "I need a bouqet of red roses, wrapped." "Getting something for your girlfriend?" she asked. "I-it's not like that!" "I'm just kidding, that'll be $15." I paid the money and ran back to Akiza, who thankfully waited for me. "Oh, there you are." I hid the bouqet behind my back for a minute, "Akiza..." "Yes Sean?" I brought out the roses and gave them to her, "Here, these are for you." "That's so sweet of you, thank you." "A few red roses to keep my black rose company." She put the bouqet down and gave me a quick hug. "I love them." "I had a feeling you would." "So THIS is what you had to do to cancel our duel, Sean!" I looked away from Akiza to see, my friend Lucas. "Oh, hey there Lucas. I have a very good explanation for this." "Sean, who is he?" "Akiza, meet my friend Lucas. Lucas, Akiza." Lucas just stared me down, not blinking once. "C'mon, the others are waiting." he said. "Akiza, I promised him-" "I understand, go duel." she said. Wait, I got it! Again! "You wanna come watch, Akiza?" She nodded her head in response, picking up the rose bouqet and following me and Lucas to a large field where Elias, Sam, Sam's cousin Dexter, and his friends Leo and Luna. "Sam, did you have to bring Dexter?" "He said he wanted to watch you guys duel. Catch." He tossed me a Duel Disk. "Thanks. Hey Leo, Luna. How've you two been?" I asked. "Great, my Morphtronic deck is way stronger, now that I have Gadget Hauler." said Leo. "And you Luna?" "I had a weird dream two nights ago." These 2 are like the kid brother and sister I never had since their parents are almost never around. "Tell ya what, why don't you tell me after I beat Lucas and I'll see what might have caused it." She nodded in response, "Ok, now before we get this duel underway some introductions are needed. Akiza, this is Elias, Sam, his cousin Dexter, and Leo and Luna." I said. "Hi everyone. It's nice to meet you all." "Hey there." said Elias. "What's up?" said Sam. "Hi, nice to meet you." said Dexter. "You seem cool." said Leo. "I love your hair." said Luna "Now, we can star the Duel." (My LP: 4000 Lucas' LP:4000) "I'll start!" I said. (My hand: Aqua Madoor, Junk Synchron, Swords of Revieling Light, Mirror Force, Negate Attack, Great White) "I'll start by summoning Aqua Madoor in defence mode and place 2 cards face down to end my turn." "Alright, I summon Armed Dragon Lvl 3 and activate Level Up! to summon Armed Dragon Lvl 5 in his place. Now attack that Aqua Madoor with Dragon Drills!" "I don't think so, I activate Mirror Force to destroy your Armed Dragon!" A mirror Barrier protected my Aqua Madoor and reflected the attack at the Armed Dragon. "I'll place 2 cards face down to end my turn." "Alright then, I draw!" (My hand: Junk Synchron, Swords of Revealing Light, Great White, Pot of Greed) "I'll play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." (New Cards: Giant Trunade and Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier) "Now I'll play Giant Trunade to send all Spell and Trap cards on the field back to our hands and summon Great White in attack mode! Next I'll have him attack you directly with Bone Crusher Jaws!" (Lucas' LP: 2400) "Then I'll place 1 card face down to end my turn." "My move, I activate Prohibition now I can remove from play 1 card in your hand or deck and I choose Junk Synchron!" I sent Junk Synchron to a component in my Duel Disk. "Next I'll play my Masked Dragon in defence mode and put a card face down to end my turn." I need a new Tuner Monster, c'mon Deck don't fail me now. "I draw!" Yes! "I summon the Ally of Justice Cyclone Creater, Tuner Monster!" "What, you have ANOTHER Tuner Monster?" "A good Duelist is always prepared. Now I Tune my Aqua Madoor with my Cyclone Creater!" (A.N. I'll start using Synchro Chants from now on) "When arttic winds blow over this land, the frozen beast will rise. Spreading giant wings, glimmering in the sunlight, the icy beast will protect us. Synchro Summon! Soar, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" I earned a "Woah..." from everyone but Akiza. "Now I'll activate his special ability, by discarding 1-2 cards in my hand I can destroy that many cards on the field and since I only have Swords of Revieling Light in my hand, I'll send it to the graveyard to destroy your face down card." The card lifted up to reviel Dust Tornado and it shattered. "Now I'll have Great White attack Masked Dragon with Bone Crusher Jaws!" Great White chomped down on the Dragon's neck, shattering said dragon. "Now Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier finish this with Crystal Ice Gust!!" Gungnir flapped his giant wings, blowing a gust of mini ice crystals at Lucas. (Lucas' LP: 0) "Nice Duel, that dragon is something else. Where'd you get it?" Lucas asked. "My grandparents sent it to me from Greenland last week. By the way, that Prohibition card is cheep. You can only use it when you know someone's deck inside and out." "I was thinking of getting rid of it after this Duel anyway." Lucas said. "Sean, that was amazing!" Akiza said, hugging me for the second time that day. "Thanks Akiza, uh you can let go now." Oh, sorry." she said, letting me go. "What was that about you two a couple?" asked Elias. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!" Akiza and I both shouted. "It's getting late, I need to get going." she said, as she walked off. "Leo, we need to get home too." "Alright Luna, see ya later Sean!" "Bye Leo, Luna." I started walking home as Elias was about to say something, "She's not my girlfriend, so drop it." I walked home as a sunset stood behind me, "Akiza, see ya soon." Category:Fan Fiction